


Just Say Yes

by xserenity



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Batfamily is confused, But he's cute, Confession, Dick Grayson is de-aged, Dick wants something, Fluff, JayDick Week, M/M, batfamily, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick Grayson had been regressed to the age of 3 and was now constantly obsessed with wanting to see Jason.The family was confused and didn’t know what to do about it.





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for JayDick Week 2017 for Day 1 prompt - De-aging / Age Reversal
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

"Tim." 

Tim sighed softly when he heard a tiny voice muttering his name and ignored it. Instead, he focused on finishing up his latest report of last night’s crusade, so that he could have it ready for Bruce to review.

However, the person bugging him wasn't having it and immediately latched onto his leg. A small hand reached up and grabbed fistfuls of his sleeve as he tugged obnoxiously for his attention. “ _Tim!_ ” He whined.

Finally giving in, Tim pressed save and pulled his hands away from the keyboard to turn his attention to the tiny figure below. Sad blue eyes met his own, staring intensely at Tim with tiny pink lips curled into a pout, quivering and upset for being disregarded.

Tim huffed a breath, felt a little bad for putting that expression on his brother. "Yes Dick?"

Dick extended his arms and made grabby hands at Tim, indicating he wanted to be picked up. Tim just honestly wanted to finish his report, but Dick was getting in the way. Sighing softly, he supposed he could indulge him for a little bit and lifted his now tiny brother and settled him into his lap.

For some unexpected reason, Dick had been regressed to a three year old after having crossed paths with a magician.

They didn’t know what to do about it, so they called Zatanna for help. She assessed the situation and concluded that Dick was fine overall and that he should return to his normal self within a few weeks. Good news was Dick remembered the family, but he didn't seem to remember anything else. His brain had the capacity of a child and that probably muddled his memories.

Either way, since Dick wasn’t in any immediate danger, they decided to wait it out until he returned back to normal. The only downside was that Dick was a child and he needed constant watching. He was also really mischievous which caused a bit of a headache, albeit he was very cute.

It was just—Tim was busy and he always wanted to play when he had things to do.

"Tim!" Dick called for his now current older brother and patted his cheek gently with his palm, trying to grab his attention.

"Yes?" Tim answered and kindly held his hand, brought it down to his lap so he would stop hitting him. "What is it Dick?"

"Jesson!"

Well that was rare. Dick was never one to mention Jason often since the second Robin kept his distance away from the family and only interacted when the situation was called for. Tim was a little taken aback that child Dick wanted something from Jason now of all times.

Curious, he decided to ask him about it. "What about Jason?"

Dick’s eyes lit up, sparkling at the mention of Jason’s name. “I want to see Jesson!” Tim couldn’t help, but smirk. Finding it cute how Dick couldn’t quite say Jason’s name correctly.

“You want to see _Jay?_ ” He purposely called the second Robin by his nickname so that it would be easier for Dick to say.

“Yes!” The child cheered and clapped his hands excitedly. “I want to see Jay. Whew is Jay?”

Fu— _Damn it_. It was too adorable that as a kid Dick couldn’t say his r’s and l’s correctly and he just wanted him to say more words just to hear how cute he sounded when he spoke.

“How come you want to see Jay?” Tim asked, interested as to why Dick wanted to see Jason suddenly. Not that Tim had an issue with the Red Hood. _Okay_ , he kind of did since they have personal history together. Though the animosity had died down over the years, but they haven’t quite reconciled. It was just odd and out of the blue, but Tim supposed he could blame it on child-like impulsiveness.

Dick squirmed in his lap and swung his legs back and forth. There was a gentle pink dusting his cheeks and _wow_ —he was embarrassed.

“Secewt,” he mumbled and tried to hide his face away from Tim.

“Secret?” Tim reiterated and gently brushed a hand through his hair, felt Dick relax into his touch.

“Yes! Secewt. You can’t know.” Dick said and stared up at him with big blue eyes.

Now Tim _really_ wanted to know. “Why not?” He asked and frowned, hoped that his sad face would work on the boy, maybe make him feel bad enough to tell him.

It didn’t as Dick slapped him on the nose. “No! My secewt!”

“Ugh!” Tim groaned and covered a hand over his nose to prevent Dick from slapping him again. “Okay! Okay!” He said and threw in the towel, admitting defeat. Geez, Dick was a feisty child when he wanted to be. “You don’t have to tell me then,” Tim said and Dick smiled at him, triumphant that he’d won. The teen just rolled his eyes in amusement.

Though onto a more serious matter, he couldn’t help Dick with his request. “I’m sorry Dick,” he apologized and cupped his face, squeezed the baby fat in his cheeks gingerly. “I can’t help you. Jason doesn’t like me so he’ll definitely say no if I ask.” 

Dick’s lips fell into a frown as the light in his eyes diminished. “No?” He asked, that sparkle of excitement no longer existent. He looked so disappointed and Tim suddenly felt awful.

“I’m sorry,” he said once more and caressed his hair as Dick collapsed against his chest and balled his tiny hands against his shirt. The boy sighed loudly, sounding depressed as he sat there without the energy he had earlier, slumped against Tim.

If Jason was easy to convince, Tim would have gone and done it without a second thought. But he wasn’t. That man was stubborn and there was no way he would give Tim the time of the day. _Well_ , maybe Dick would forget about it and let it go.

He placed a hand to Dick’s back and gently rubbed small circles, hoping to soothe away his sorrow.

\------

Damian was out in the yard playing with Titus when Dick appeared from the back door, toddling his way towards him. 

"Tiny Grayson," Damian said, watched the boy carefully stagger his way over. He was so unstable that Damian almost wanted to help him, _almost_. But he let the boy go on his way, seeing that he was fine for the most part.

"Dami!" He called, couldn't quite say his full name yet since it was a bit of a mouthful to him. Damian didn't mind as much, would only let Dick get away with shortening his name. He did it as an adult anyways so Damian was used to it.

The toddler tumbled into Damian's leg and Titus came up to his side, sniffed at him as he cuddled up behind his back, keeping him steady.

Damian squatted to the ground and leveled himself with Dick. "Who let you out here?" He asked as the boy clutched onto his shirt, giggling as Titus licked his arm.

"Awfewd!" 

He sighed and shook his head at Alfred for letting Dick out by himself. "I'll have to have a word with Pennyworth then." Didn't like the fact that Dick might have hurt himself. He was only a child and quite an unstable and unprotected one at that. 

"Up!" He gestured and Damian did as told and lifted the boy into his arms. Positioned himself at his hip as he secured an arm around his bum.

"Did you want to play?" Damian asked and handed him a ball to throw. Dick tossed the ball as far as he could into the yard, which wasn't far, and giggled as Titus chased after it.

"Yes!” He cheered, eyes watching Titus as he grabbed the ball with his teeth, clutched onto it hard and returned back to Damian. “I want baw!” Dick spread out his palm to Damian, demanding him for the ball.

Damian clicked his tongue, stared the boy down for being so demanding without an ounce of politeness. Something he often lectured Damian on and yet, he wasn’t doing it himself. Though Damian guessed he could let it slide since Dick was currently a child and children had no manners.

Dick paid him no heed and just wiggled his fingers. The young boy just sighed and took the ball out of Titus’s mouth and gave it to Dick who quickly tossed it away again.

“So—“ he said and placed his attention on Dick who was staring at him with his big googly eyes. “Why are you out here?” Damian asked, had an inkling that Dick wanted something which is why he probably sought him out. Unless he really just wanted to play, but children had rather random spikes of needs and he wasn’t sure which need it was at the moment.

“Can you take me to see Jesson?” Dick asked and Damian just blinked at him.

“What?” He questioned, hoping he’d heard it right. “Are you referring to Todd?”

“Yes! Jay.” Dick replied and nodded his head furiously. Afraid that he might injure himself by the rough movement, Damian reached a hand to hold his head still, stopping him from nodding.

“Why?” Damian inquired, was taken aback by the sudden question and couldn’t see a reason as to why Dick wanted to see Jason. "Why would you want to see that failure of a Robin?" And from that mere comment, Damian earned a slap to the face. " _Ow!_ "

"No." Dick said and wagged a finger at him. " _No,_ " he repeated, bottom lip jutting out as he reprimanded Damian. "Bad." Apparently he didn't like it when Damian bad-mouthed Jason even though to Damian, that was the honest truth. 

"Why do you want to see Todd?"

"Because I miss Jay!" Dick simply stated with a smile on his face and Damian realized that his brother might have missed him more than he expected. It was misleading since Dick didn’t often say anything about Jason and only mentioned him when it was appropriate. Unless he wasn’t expressing himself enough to them about circumstances relating to Jason. That could be the case and sounded reasonable, but Damian wouldn’t have known either way.

He wanted to ask, but figured Dick couldn’t comprehend so he went with something simpler. "Do you miss Todd?"

Dick nodded again with a forlorn expression on his face. “I miss Jay _awot_. He is supew coow.”

And for some odd reason, Damian felt jealousy pooling into him, knew that it was stupid. It wasn’t rare for Dick to admire others, but he didn’t say it often. And to hear him say something like that about people Damian disliked? It made him envious.

He also didn’t like the idea about letting Jason near Dick, seeing that he was young and vulnerable and the man could hurt him out of spite. There was no way he was going to endanger his brother like that. Damian needed to be cautious and that he would.

"I can't let you see Todd,” Damian said and captured his gaze, could see how his eyes were quickly becoming clouded with tears.

"Why?" Dick asked and pouted.

"You wouldn't understand Tiny Grayson, but either way, I will not allow it."

Upset, Dick wiggled out of Damian’s hold, twisting back and forth as he tried to pry Damian’s arm away. “Down!” He cried, angry and slap Damian on the hand. “I want down _now_ ,” he whined, voice shrieking and sounded as if he was about to burst into tears. Damian didn’t know what to do so he did as he was told and set him down carefully onto the grass.

Swift on his feet, Dick ran away or more like, waddled away. He was probably really upset at Damian for rejecting his plea and ran off to hide away somewhere to sulk. He often did that when he couldn’t get his way. 

It’s not as if Damian was that opposed to it, but he was only doing it out of protection. In his eyes, Jason was still unstable and it was better to keep him away from Dick for now.

If he was back to himself, a man who could make his own decisions, Damian wouldn’t be so opposed to the idea. Not like he needed his permission in the first place anyways.

Either way, their meeting was unlikely to occur.

\-----

"Awfewd!" A tiny voice squeaked, capturing the butler’s attention.

As he turned, he spotted the culprit and his lips lifted into a small smile. “Ah. Master Dick,” Alfred greeted and found the child standing in front of him. Dick was carrying a stuff animal in his arms, squeezing it to his chest as his fingers fiddled with the long fluffy ears. “What would you like my assistance with?”

Dick sighed and brought a hand to rub at his eyes, seeming a little exhausted. “I want to see Jay. Can you hewp me pwease? Pwetty Pwease?” He pleaded with glassy bright blue eyes and Alfred couldn’t help but look at him fondly.

“You want to see Master Jason?”

Dick nodded his head and stifled a yawn.

"Have you tried asking Master Bruce?" Alfred knelt down, slipped his arms beneath the child’s armpits and lifted him into his arms. He cradled Dick and shifted from side to side as he lured him into a slumber. Dick yawned again and pressed his chubby cheek against Alfred’s shoulder.

"No..." He murmured tiredly, sleep slowly overtaking his conscious.

"Well then, how about you ask Master Bruce after a nap?" Alfred left the kitchen and headed to the living room, was ready to set the boy down onto the pile of blankets that they created as his napping spot. Just so they could keep an eye on him at all times.

"Okay…" Dick rubbed at his eyes, arms slowly going limp around the stuffed elephant he was hugging.

Alfred tenderly lowered the child onto the couch and tucked him in, made sure to place his stuffed animal right between his arms. Dick immediately latched onto it, cuddling as he buried his nose into its face. Alfred chuckled softly and brushed a hand through his hair, whispering, "Good Night Master Dick."

Dick made a soft nose and muttered a "N'ite Awf,” as he slowly drifted to slumber.

\------ 

"Bwoose!" Dick called and Bruce immediately jerked his head up, blue eyes falling upon his now youngest son. He had been doing work for Wayne Enterprises in the study, holed away in total quietness. That was until now. Sighing softly, he settled the documents off to the side and folded his hands neatly on the desk.

"Dick,” he said in a soft voice as tenderness found its way into his tone.

Vivid blue eyes immediately lit up and a bright smile appeared on his face. Dick toddled his way towards Bruce as the man turned his chair from out under his desk. Dick pressed his tiny hands to Bruce’s legs and tried to climb up, caused Bruce to chuckle and help him. He settled Dick comfortably in his lap and the child titled his head to look at Bruce with adoration. “Bwoose!” He chirped.

Bruce couldn’t help but smile fondly, knew exactly why he was here to see him. "I've heard you've been wanting to see Jason?"

“Yes. Can I pwease see Jay?”

Bruce gently stroked his head and threaded his fingers through his thick raven hair. Dick sighed contently and relaxed into the touch as he slumped against Bruce. He held out a tiny hand and Bruce chuckled, gave him his hand and the child immediately started pulling at his fingers. “Why do you want to see Jason?”

“Because I miss Jesson!” Dick said warmly as he blushed, a gentle pink crawling onto his cheeks. Bruce couldn’t help but feel awed that even as a child, Dick always cared about others, even Jason who they didn’t always have the best relationship with. It was worst in the past, though currently it was better, but not quite like before his death. It would take a lot of time and effort for them to be like that again, if it was even possible.

“Do you really miss Jason that much?”

“Yes! I do! I do! Can you hewp me?”

It was endearing how his eyes would sparkle at the thought of seeing the man and Bruce wanted to give it to him. He wanted to fulfill his wish but he couldn’t. Knowing Jason, he wouldn’t come even if Bruce asked him. Actually, he would probably be less inclined if Bruce did ask.

The man exhaled loudly, felt conflicted that he was powerless in this regard. “I’m sorry Dick,” he apologized and watched how his expression immediately fell. “I don’t think Jason will listen to me,” he said truthfully.

The bottom of Dick’s lips quivered. “No?” He asked, eyes starting to tear up.

Bruce sucked in a breath, finding it hard to let him down, but he had to. “No,” he said.

“But why?” The tears were slowly forming at the corner of his eyes. And when he fluttered his eyelashes, there were tiny droplets stuck between each lash.

“He doesn’t like me,” he explained in the simplest terms and hoped that Dick would understand.

Dick heaved a sigh, loud and dense enough for Bruce to hear despite his tiny voice. The child collapsed against Bruce’s chest as he buried his hands into his shirt, clutched on tight and hard. He was sulking and murmuring words under his breath that Bruce couldn’t quite understand.

“Dick?” Bruce called and gently brought a hand to his back. Dick’s body was limp in his lap, like the energy had been sucked out of his body. He huffed and puffed and just laid there listlessly against Bruce, didn’t say another word. Bruce pinched his brows in concern, afraid that he’d really upset Dick. “Are you okay?”

Dick responded to his question with a small nod and slowly slid off Bruce’s lap.

“Where are you going?” Bruce asked as he watched Dick head towards the door.

“Watch tebbe.” And with that, he disappeared from his sight, slowly dragging his feet down the hallway.

\-----

"He's depressed," Tim said and peeked into the living room where loud sounds and music could be heard. 

"I know." Bruce sighed in frustration.

"Tt. He'll get over it." 

"Unlikely so Master Damian," Alfred piped in. "Master Dick has been like that for quite a few days." 

Four pairs of eyes stared into the living room, found their now youngest of the family sprawled out on the couch. He was cuddled in heaps of blankets and pillows, clutching on tight to his favorite stuffed animal, Zitka. He was gawking at the TV that was playing cartoons, just mopped about, sad and disappointed. The family could hear him sigh frequently and sniffle, probably been crying because he couldn't contain his emotions.

It was a little heart-breaking to see how upset he was that he couldn't see Jason. Didn't realize that he wanted to see the man that badly. 

"Tt. Is there anything we can do to fix him?" 

"We can't _fix_ him," Tim whispered and rolled his eyes. "But we can try to fix the situation."

"By bringing Todd to see him? Like that man would agree." Damian was not confident in their abilities of convincing Jason, nor did he want it to happen.

"Quiet boys," Bruce said, kept his eyes on his youngest, watched as he tossed and turned on the couch, lying flat on his belly with an arm and leg dangling off the side. "We will figure something out."

And that he would.

\------

Jason didn't quite understand why Bruce was so adamant on him visiting the manor. Something about how Dick was turned into a child and really wanted to see him. Which was already weird enough knowing that the man didn't even like Jason. They barely got along and always argued most of the time. Or maybe it was because Jason would ignore him for the most part. 

He was an annoying pest, always bothering and asking him to come back to the family which Jason could never agree too. Besides, how did he even get turned into a child in the first place? Maybe it was just a trap set by them, which Jason could be walking directly into.

He could have said no, but part of him was curious about the prospect, so he took the chance. He wasn't doing it for any of them, just for himself to see. To confirm with his eyes that Dick was indeed a three year old and maybe he could use that as blackmail in the future.

When he arrived at the manor, Alfred was the first to greet him.

"It's nice to see you again, Master Jason."

Jason smiled at the old butler, had missed him a lot. "Good to see you too Alfred." And he pulled the old man into a crushing hug. The butler was surprised for a moment and returned the hug before they pulled apart. They entered the manor together and Alfred led him to where Dick was.

Turquoise eyes widened in shock, couldn’t believe what he was seeing because honestly, he was expecting it to all be a lie, but it wasn't. Jason found a child Dick laying on the couch, eyes glued to the TV. He seemed lifeless and gloomy with his lips curled into a frown.

"Do be gentle to him," Alfred said, squeezed his shoulder before he disappeared.

Right. _Gentle._ Guess he needed to bust out his inner soft side. 

Jason felt nervous for some odd reason and sucked in a breath, tried to ease himself before he walked in. The boy hadn't moved from his spot even though his footsteps were loud enough to be heard. He probably assumed it was just someone from the family, so Jason decided to call out to him. "Dick?"

At the sound of his voice, Dick shot up in his seat, head whipped in his direction as those pretty blue eyes fell upon Jason. His eyes lit up, _literally_ and he jumped off the couch. 

God, Jason was almost afraid he was about to fall and rushed to catch him but the boy landed fine.

"Jesson!" He screamed with joy and lifted his arms, made grabby hands to be picked up. 

Jason couldn't help but smile seeing how excited he was and the cute way he was saying his name. Whatever issues he had with the man flew out the window and he immediately gave him his entire attention. "Hey Dick," he said and lifted him into his arms.

Dick was bouncing, energized and wrapped his arms firmly around his neck and pecked his cheek. "Jesson! Jay!" He cried and god damn, when had he ever seen Dick so excited to see him? Probably never. At least not like this where the boy was basically showering him with love.

"Okay. You're a bit too hyper." Jason said though he didn't mind. He shoved aside the mess of blankets Dick had made and plopped onto the plush cushion. He settled Dick onto his lap and held a firm arm around his waist. "So I heard you wanted to see me so badly that you were moping?"

Dick nodded, grin wide. "Yes! I miss you!" He cried and patted his cheek. "Miss you awot!"

Jason blinked his eyes, a little confused by how expressive the boy was. "You missed me?"

Dick nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh yeah?" Jason laughed. "I heard from the Replacem—I mean, Tim that you wanted to tell me something." 

Dick suddenly grew quiet and a light pink dusted his cheeks. He almost seemed shy, ducked his head into Jason's chest. He was twiddling with his thumbs, bouncing about like he was nervous.

Jason arched a brow at him in concern. "Dickie?" He called and gingerly stroked a hand down his back, rubbing small circles as he tried to coax him out of his silence.

Dick whispered something softly, but Jason couldn’t quite hear him from the loud overbearing sounds coming from the TV. He paused for a brief moment and searched for the remote. Spotted it to his side and immediately turned the volume down before he returned his attention to Dick. “Say that again?” He asked.

Dick tilted his head slightly back and captured Jason’s eyes in a mesmerizing stare. “ _I wike you_.”

Jason stared at him, completely flabbergasted. Did that sound like what he thought it sounded like? Or was he just hearing things because he'd always had a crush on Dick since he was in his Robin days. Or possibly just wishful thinking maybe?

He drew in a shaky breath and carded a hand through his hair. "You...like me?" He reiterated, had to confirm for himself that was what Dick meant and it _was,_ as the boy nodded his head shyly.

Okay. _Wow._ Jason was not expecting to be confessed to by his long time crush and the fact that it was a three year old version of him doing it was even more shocking than anything. A bit hilarious too.

“Let me get this straight,” Jason said and he wasn’t a hundred percent convinced yet. “You like me, like, _love_ me?” He had to be sure that it wasn’t platonic love, but the romantic type of love.

Dick's sapphire eyes sparkled and he bounced in his lap. “Yes! I wove you wots! I wove you Jay!”

So he confirmed that Dick did indeed love him, but he still didn’t understand why. If adult Dick never expressed any of his love towards Jason, than his feelings shouldn’t have existed. Unless he had been hiding them.

Curious, Jason decided to ask. “Why do you like me?” Maybe he could get something out of him since he was being so honest at the moment.

“Because—“ he squeaked. “Jesson is pwetty and smawt. And—and nice. And fun and and, pwetty! And coow and—and—“ Oh fucking hell, Jason couldn’t help but laugh at the way he was talking, completely amused that he couldn’t say his r’s and l’s correctly. It was just too damn cute and honestly, he was happy to hear that Dick thought all of that about Jason. Though there was one thing he had to disagree on.

“I’m sure you’re the pretty one and not me.”

Dick flailed his arms, objecting to being called pretty. “No! Not me. Jesson is the pwettiest!”

Jason couldn’t help but squeeze his chubby cheeks. “No, you are.”

“No! Jay! Jay is!” He huffed loudly and argued through his squished cheeks and Jason almost wanted to give in and he eventually did.

“Okay okay. I guess I am the prettiest.”

“Yes!” Dick cheered and bounced up in his lap, got to his feet and immediately threw his arms around Jason’s neck. He started flourishing the man with tiny little kisses all over his cheek. “Wiw you be my boyfwiend?”

Oh god, this was _too_ cute, child Dick was asking him out and Jason couldn't help but grin so much that his cheeks were starting to strain and hurt. Did Dick even understand what he was saying? What he was about to get himself into?

Jason laughed and pressed his cheeks some more, wanted to squeeze the hell out of him because he was too damn adorable.  Who knew the way to his sheltered heart would have been an expressive and child-like version of his crush?

"Are you going to remember this when you turn back?" Jason asked because if he didn't, he was going to be upset. 

Dick blinked in confusion, didn’t have a single clue as to what he was asking, so Jason decided to come up with a brilliant plan.

" _Okay._ How about you say that all again, but I record you this time?" Jason said and set Dick back down onto his lap as he pulled out his cell phone. "Okay?"

"O'tay!" Dick agreed, expression bright and it was a bliss that he was so cooperative.

"Good." Jason started up his video camera and pressed the start button. "Now, Dick, I heard you've been moping about wanting to see me," Jason started and filmed the whole confession, was definitely going to show this back to Dick when he returned to his normal self.

\-----

As expected, when Dick was back to his adult self, he had no recollections of his time as a kid. It was a good thing Jason had filmed his confession, wasn't about to let him walk away with forgetting.

So the moment when he heard that Dick was back, Jason quickly came to visit him at the manor. Found him hanging out in the living room, watching TV much like he'd done as a kid.

"Hey," Jason called out and Dick's eyes lit up, surprised.

"Jason?" 

"Yep." Jason approached the man and took a seat right next to him. "Heard you turned back."

"Yeah. Well, I did.” Dick said and gestured at himself. There was a slight tilt to his lips and Jason could tell that Dick was happy to see him. Knew that had to be the case for his upbeat expression. “I heard you visited." Dick said, didn't quite know the whole story because Jason had told the brats to not pipe a word. Wanted to tell the man himself or well, _show_ him. 

"I did. You were constantly asking to see me." Jason joked, grinning and could see the surprise filter onto Dick’s face.

"I did?" 

"You did. Even moped when you couldn't see me."

" _What?_ " Dick spat in shock and arched a brow. "Why would I do that?" The man scoffed as he was trying to play off his feelings, but Jason could see the signs all too well. How there was a subtle tremor rippling through his body, nervous as he was constantly swallowing, that bob in his throat sliding up and down. It was too obvious to Jason.

"Oh I don't know,” he shrugged and rolled his eyes playfully. “Maybe you have feelings for me?" Jason teased and smirked, watched as Dick gasped in horror.

"W-What? _No._ " He was quick to deny and now Jason knew he had him right where he wanted him.

"Not according to my source."

" _Hah_ ," Dick waved him off. "Your source is wrong.”

"You should wait until you watch it before you accuse anyone of lying," Jason said and tossed him the phone where the video was already loaded. Dick gave Jason a stare, eyes squinting and skeptical, but watched the video anyways.

Let's just say, by the end of the video, Dick's face was as red as a tomato and he was trying to hide himself under the covers.

Jason just laughed his ass off, pried the blankets off of him and caught his lips in a passionate kiss, whispering those same little three words to him. 

Needless to say, Jason said yes to be his boyfriend.


End file.
